5 ans plus tard
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: 5ans après l'arc fullbringer, la vie à repris son calme normal. Rukia, Renji et Toshiro décident de retourner voir Ichigo à Karakura avec une nouvelle capitaine. au programme: de la bagarre, beaucoup de romance et d'humour! venez lire :D
1. introduction

Bonjour a toute et à tous ! :D

voici un écrit que j'ai fait il y as vraiment longtemps ! Mon réel premier écrit bien avant 'Quand l'amour s'en mêle' !

Donc voilà, j ai longtemps hésité à le publier mais bon x)

disclaimer : bleach ne m'appartiens pas ! Mais à Tite Kubo !

J'éspère que vous aimerez... bonne lecture :D

(Cela se déroule environ 5ans après la mort de ginjo…)

_A l'université de karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki sort de cours, il est maintenant en pleines études de médecine pour suivre les pas de son père et gérer la clinique Kurosaki plus tard._

_Sur la route pour rentrer chez lui, il croisa un hollow qu'il battu avec facilité quand une pression spirituelle qui ne lui était pas inconnue se fit sentir non loin de là. Il accouru pour voir et y découvrit une petite bande de shinigami, une se retourna et écarquilla les yeux._

-Ichigo c'est toi ?

-Oh sérieux regardez tous c'est Ichigo !

-Vous ! Rukia ! Renji ! Toshiro ! Et… ? C'est qui ? Demanda le rouquin

c'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi l'aurai tu oublié ?! Rappela le petit capitaine

-Je m'appelle Saphir, je suis la nouvelle capitaine de la 5ème division. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo.

-enchanté ! Dit il en lui serrant la main.

la femme devant lui était grande, avec les cheveux très longs noir nuit aux reflets bleus foncés, retenus avec une queue de cheval et de magnifiques yeux bleu clairs.

-ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Tu n'es pas venu une seule fois à soul society ! On a du se déplacer pour espérer te croiser ) fit remarquer la petite shinigami

-eh ! D'où il se taperait l'incruste à soul society ? Se lamenta Renji

-C'est bien pour ça ! Bon et vous rester combien de temps ici ? Fit Ichigo exaspéré

-Nous resterons ici le temps que nous voudrons. Dit Toshiro

-trop précis ! Dirent tout le monde en coeur

-et vous compter dormir ou ? … A non pas chez moi c'est hors de question !

-c'est la première fois que je visite le monde des humains…. Aller Rukia faisons les boutiques ! ^o^ demanda Saphir toute exitée

-heuuu il est 19h ça va bientôt fermer allons y demain. Rigola Rukia

-ok

-ah les filles jvous jurent … ! s'exclamèrent tout les

_Un peu plus tard chez Orihime…. _

-alors t'es ok pour en héberger un ou deux ? Demanda Ichigo

-Je veux bien prendre Saphir et Toshiro. Accepta la petite rouquine

-et nous ?! Demandèrent Rukia et Renji

-demerder vous ^-^ taquina Ichigo

-méchant ! Ah je sais ! Renji va chez urahara ! Dit soudainement Rukia

-maiiheuuu ils vont encore m'insulter de parasite…

-c'est bien ce que t'est non ? Pouffa Ichigo

-répète un peu !

-bah ouais je le répète t'est un parasite !

-bon sa suffit vous deux ! Les stoppa Toshiro

-oui... Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là ! Dirent en cœur les deux garçons

-trop synchro vous deux ! C'est du comique ! Bon et si tout le monde restait manger chez moi ? Demanda orihime

-heuu je crois que je n'ai pas très faim ! dirent-ils tous en coeur

-moi je veux bien. Demanda Saphir

-heuu la tu vas… heu… vous allez mourir avec ces mélanges chelou ! Chuchota Renji

DING DONG

-tiens sa sonne … je me demande qui ça peut être ?

-saluuut Orihime sa fesai un bail ! Tiens il y a du monde ici ! Fit une grande brune aux cheveux longs

-Tatsuki… sa faisais un bail… heu… comment va- tu ? Tu as changé ! Fit Renji en s'approchant d'elle après avoir reconnue sa voix

Renji je vais bien et toi ? Ah mais toi aussi tu as changé ! Sa fesai bien 7 ans !

_ils ne sont pas revu depuis la bataille contre Aizen_

-ils se connaissent eux ! firent tout le monde interloqués

-heu Ichigo quels sont leurs liens ? Demanda calmement Rukia

-je n'en sais rien mais tu as l'air jalouse !

n'importe quoi je vois mal la raison pour laquelle je le serai !

-mytho ! Je crois surtout que tu es secrètement amoureuse de lui…

_ces paroles avaient l'air de briser le cœur du jeune homme._

-non… pas du tout ! Ah si il savait…. Pensa-t-elle. Pas pour Renji non…

-bon je pige rien mais tu veux boire quoi Tatsuki ? Demanda gentiment orihime

-ce que tu as.

-bon bah nous on va y aller à plus tard ! Dit le shinigami daiko

-a plus ! Firent Orihime Tatsuki Saphir et Toshiro, qui eux restaient

-bye les gens ! Saluèrent Rukia et Renji

_Renji alla donc chez urahara et Rukia chez Ichigo, comme au bon vieux temps. _

-bon Rukia tu compte squatter mon placard encore une fois ?!

-bah tu veux que j'aille ou… Et puis j'aime bien

-ok... oula t'est vraiment bizarre toi XD

_Rukia était dans ses penses et Ichigo dormait. _

_Chez Orihime tout le monde avaient fait les cons alors ils dormaient tous, crevés et complétement bourrés. _

_Renji lui pensai a Tatsuki et avait du mal à dormir, il sortit donc au parc pour de se changer les idées. _

-putain pourquoi je pense à elle !? Elle ne quitte pas mes pensées depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois…

_Il resta longtemps à marcher dans ce parc en shootant dans une canette vide qui trainait en essayant de virer la demoiselle de sa tête, et rentra chez urahara à 4h20 du mat'._

/

bon ben voilà la fin du premier chapitre bien sur j'ai la suite d'avance ça viendra très vite ^^

une fête bien alcoolisée au prochain chapitre ainsi qu'un premier couple qui se formera :D

désolée pour les fautes T-T

j'espère que ça vous à plut !

Une petite review s'il vous plaiiiiiit !

À très vite, bisous a vous ! Et merci ! :3


	2. chapitre 1

_Bonjour ! Me revoila avec le chapitre 2 :)_

_j'ai remarqué des fautes monstres dans le chapitre 1 je suis désolée ! Genre oubli de lettres, de mots, de tirets... !_

_69vues en a peine une journée :D sûrement plus depuis tout a l'heure ^^ (comme par hasard ce chiffre la quoi XD) ce n'est peut être pas beaucoup pour vous mais pour moi si et ça me fait chaud au cœur:)_

_alors voilà mon chapitre deux ! Une fête alcoolisée comique, une scène de malentendu... _

_je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! _

_LE LENDEMAIN…_

-salut Ichigo ça va ?

-bah ouais ça va et toi ? bien dormi ?

-tranquille ^^ bah bof pas trop dormi mais ça va. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-bah moi fait que j'aille à l'université c'est ma 5éme année et donc une des plus importantes je ne peux pas sécher les cours comme au lycée. Et là c'est le dernier mois avec tous plein d'exam'.

-oh c'est nul ! Tu finis à quelle heure ? Je vais faire quoi moi en attendant ?

-ce que tu veux, moi je finis à 17h50 et je commence dans une demi-heure c'est à dire 8h.

-j'irai chez Inoue voir les autres bon bah je te laisse te préparer a plus !

_40min plus tard Rukia arrive chez Orihime et vois les dégâts de la veille. _

-oh mais il s'est passé quoi ici omg !

-je t'explique. Dit orihime

**FLASH BACK : **

-qui veut d'autre saké ? ALLER MUIQUE A FOND ! C'EST LA FIESTAAA ! Hurla orhime qui avais déjà beaucoup but

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIII ! :3 cria Tatsuki

-raboul' le saké beauté j'en veuuu d'autre ! Demanda Uryu qui fut invité

-bien sur BG tien! *lance une bouteille à tout le monde*

-hic... Donne m'en hic… une 30ème ! *O* fit saphir

-dit tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? Soupira Tatsuki

-j'aime boire ! J'aime le saké la bière et la vodka ! Tout ça pur ! Cul sec !

-Go ! Go ! Go ! Venez danser avec moi les gonzesses ! S'extasiait Uryu qui faisait tournoyer sa chemise en commençant des mouvement de tecktonik

-attendez moi je reviens. Fit Tatsuki

-bon vous voulez vraiment voir un beau gosse danser ? Regardez-moi je suis le meilleur ! s'emporta Toshiro

-wouahou trop sexy *O* - dit Karin fascinée.

_Oui, elle aussi est là, elle a maintenant 18ans et as le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut sans que son père ait le droit de s'en mêler même s'il ne se gêne pas. _

_-_aller tous à poil ! Hurla Uryu qui désormais était en calbut

-trop le swaaaag *O* beau torse musclé et tout et tout ! Commenta Orihime

-voyons n'exagérons rien ! Hé ! Hé !

-ou est Tatsuki ? TATSUKII ! TASUKI ! T'EST OUUUUUUU ! Hurla Saphir

ah je l'ai trouvé ! Continua t elle

-elle était ou celle-là encore ? S'exaspéra Karin

-elle était couchée dans les chiottes ! Pouffa la capitaine

-hein elle dormait dans les toilettes ?! Rigola Karin _[[clin d'œil a une amie lors d'une fête...]]_

-mais non je ne dormais pas ! Marmonna Tatsuki avec une tête de shootée

**Fin flash-back**

-et j'ai fait une grosse connerie avec Uryu... continua la rousse

-de quel genre? Interrogea la petite brune

-genre heu une folie... c'est irréversible en tout cas... chuchota Orihime

-naaaaaaaaaaaaaan?! Sérieux?! Vous avez vraiment fait ça?!

-bah ouais, maintenant c'est fait c'est trop tard

-oui...

-au secours le vacarme en tout cas, z'êtes pas allés de main morte tous les deux, discrétion 0! commenta Saphir qui entra dans la pièce avec tout le monde

-roh ça va, ça va... la hoooooooooooooooooonte! Cria Orihime en se cachant le visage dans ses mains

-c'était drôle comme fête ! Dit Tatsuki

-dois-je te rappeler que tu as dormis dans les toilettes a un moment ! Ironisa Saphir

-hé bah... je me demande ce que j'aurai fait moi mdr. Se questionna Rukia

-ah ah ah ! Rigolèrent tout les amis en même temps

-salut vous tous ! Dit un roux en entrant (comment ._.)

-oh Renji ! S'exclamèrent il tous en même temps

-yosh' Renji... dit Tatsuki

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?! demanda Rukia

-Moi aussi je veux savoir ! S'extasia Saphir

-MAIS RIEN BON SANG ! s'exlamèrent Tatsuki et Renji a l'unisson avant de rougir discrètement

-Soka

-mais il n'y a rien bordel ! re-crièrent ils

_18h10 clinique Kurosaki _

-je suis rentré ! Rukia ? T'est là ? Demanda un rouquin en rentrant chez lui

-ouais

-tu vas bien ?

-comme toujours et toi ? Les cours ?

-ça va, bah ça c'est bien passé, exam de philo écrit et médecine pratique mais j'ai géré je crois

-tant mieux :)

-et toi de ton coté, t'as fait quoi ?

-bah moi je suis allée chez Inoue, sacré bordel XD

-ah ouais ? Y a eu quoi ?

_Rukia lui expliqua tout sauf pour la scène Uryu/Orihime_

-quoi ? Même Karin y était ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Rigola il. si j'avais su on y serait allés ensemble... chuchota t il

-hein ?

-heu rien x) ... si elle savait... ce que je ressens... est-ce réciproque ? Non... vu la scène qu'elle a faite pour Renji et Tatsuki... pensa-t-il

_**Driiiiiiing**__ Rukia répondit a son tel, puis se la ramena 10 min après_

- c'était Orihime ? Elle voulait quoi ? Dit -il l'air interrogé

-elle sort avec Uryu

-ah tant mieux pour elle je lui souhaite plein de bonheur !

-bah ça ne te fais pas plus d'effet que ça ?

-que voulais tu que je dise ? C'est cool pour elle !

-mais je croyais que...

-que ?

-tu avais des sentiments pour elle...

-ah bon ? Tu croyais ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste une amie

-je vois ! Dit elle en souriant

-mais toi tu as fait toute une scène pour Renji, ça cache quoi ?

-rien

-mouais...

-bon on mange quoi ce soir ?

-je vais demander attend moi ici

-okii

-on mange quoi ce soir ptite sœur ?

-sushis et ornigiri fais maison ! Répondit la jeunne fille

-mais on y compte bien, avec toi c'est toujours du fais maison ! Rétorqua sa sœur Karin

-Yuzu : n'empêche, t'a 22ans et t'est toujours ici ! Dit Yuzu pour taquiner son grand frère

-bah... je vais reprendre la clinique après, et je ne vais pas aménager seul !

-avec Rukia ! s'exclamèrent ensembles les jumelles

-vous êtes folles ! Je vois spas pourquoi j'aménagerai avec elle !

-… Rukia viens d'arriver et écoute la discution en plein cour depuis l'étage a cote des escaliers

-Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle, ça se voit ! Tu parles constamment d'elle ! Quand tu ne la vois pas t'est malheureux ça se voit ! taquina Karin

-exactement ! continua Yuzu

-vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens ! Vous n'êtes pas dans mon cœur ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que quand on aime quelqu'un on ignore si l'autre ressent pareil ! Ou pire ! Si l'autre a déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre et n'est pas disponible ! Sur ce je re dans ma chambre !

-il parle d'Inoue la... faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs... de toute manière je ne vaux rien ... pensa Rukia

-ah, Rukia t'était là?

-laisse-moi stp... dit Rukia les larmes aux yeux. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'enferma dans le placard

-qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Oh non elle a dut tout entendre... ou mal comprendre... pensa Ichigo qui se sentai mal. Rukia... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit moi... tu peux tout me dire... demanda t il en toquant à la porte du placard

-laisse-moi !

Ichigo l'entendit pleurer, ouvrit la porte et regarda Rukia qui pleurai

-ne pleure pas... dit il en la prenant contre lui.

Rukia pleurai mais ne bougeai pas, elle se sentait bien avec lui...

-c'est bon s'il te plait je vais mieux la... elle essuyait ses larmes mais elles continuaient de couler, Ichigo en essuya une de son doigt

-aller c'est fini pleure plus... rassura t il en la prenant réellement dans ses bras

-j'ai tout entendu dans la cuisine ... tu aurais pu dire que tu aimais Inoue...

- ce n'est pas le cas... je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle. Sèche tes larmes maintenant :)

-...

_Apres le repas, Ichigo remonta dans sa chambre._

-ça te dit qu'on sorte ce soir ? Demanda calmement le jeune homme

-ou ça ?

-je ne sais pas, il fait bon dehors, on pourrait se promener en mangeant une glace ? Dit il en rougissant

-heuu si tu veux

-super ! alors allons-y ! déclara t il en passant par la fenêtre

-oh c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui ! C'est joli !

-oui ! Dit il en arrivant devant le marchant de glaces. tu veux quoi ? Prend ce que tu veux !

-bonjours les jeunes ! Alors voulez quoi ? J'ai reçu une nouvelle liste : cornet amoureux 3 boules de glace au choix, coulis selon ce que vous prenez et chantilly, vous voulez gouter mes p'tits ? Prix spécial pour vous

- hum pourquoi ce nom ? Demanda innocemment Ichigo

-pour les jeunes couples qui le partagent tien !

- mais... dirent les deux jeunes embarrassés

-Alors ?

-non merci, ce sera une glace à l'italienne vanille fraise _(XD fraise : Ichigo ! c volontaire de sa part ?! XD)_

-parfum pêche

-ok tenez c'est cadeau merci au revoir.

-heuu merci au revoir !

_-Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la rivière tout en mangeant leur glace et en discutant._

-ça fait plaisir de sortir rien que nous deux pour une fois... dit timidement Rukia

-oui c'est vrai

Rukia met sa main dans l'eau de la rivière et arrose Ichigo

-ah ah ah !

Ichigo : alors ça ! Tu vas me le payer !

Il se mit a l'arroser aussi

-ah ouais tu veux jouer à ça ! Rigola t elle en continuant de l arroser

-nan mais j'y crois pas c'est toi qui as commencé !

Il prit de l'eau dans ses deux main et verse sur la tête de Rukia

-salaud ! Dit elle en entrant dans la rivière là où c'est peu profond et asperge Ichigo d'eau comme une folle (elle s'en fou d'être dans l'eau elle est en short XD)

- ah ! Fit il surpris, il lui sauta dessus et la coula

-aaaaah ! Fit elle en remontant à la surface. ah bah bravo je suis entièrement trempée maintenant !

-ptdrr tu l'as cherché ! Rigola t il en s'approchant d'elle. Ahhhhhh... ! il trébucha sur une pierre et se retrouve à plat ventre dans l'eau

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

-roh c'est bon... ça se voit que tu ne vois pas la tienne x) Bon on rentre ?

-déjà ? Remarque... nous sommes complètement trempés ! Constata t elle en regardant Ichigo puis elle même.

-ouais

_Ils rentrèrent rapidement pour se changer_

-c'était drôle ^-^ j'ai bien apprécié ce moment passé seule avec toi... dit elle le rouge aux joues

-moi aussi :$ ... c'était cool, moi je dis : à refaire !

il était tout rouge lui aussi, mais avec la pénombre de la chambre, cela nétait poin perceptible

-Rukia : oui ! tu sais...

-oui ?

-non rien ^^'

I-maiiheuuu ! Méchante allé dis-moi tout !

-nan c'est bon j'ai rien à dire x)) bon je dors moi bonne nuit :) fais de beaux rêves Ichigo :$ dit elle en lui déposant un baiser dur la joue de son ami

-bonne nuit Rukia ! Fit Ichigo tout rouge en lui rendant son baiser

/

_voilà :D cela vous as t il plut ?:3 une review s'il vous plait ! merci de m'avoir lut, a bientôt pour la suite ! 3 _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut !:D voilà le chapitre 3 ! le dernier que j'ai d'avance … j'ai misé sur des scènes assez guimauves ! (désolée j'avais envie XD) _

_j'ai frôlé d'écrire un lemon à la fin du chapitre, si vous en voulez hein, tenez-en moi au courant dans vos review ! Et ça apparaîtra dès le prochain chapitre, promis ! _

_(pour la scène de combat c'est un gros délire avec ma sœur, avec les noms, les manies ect... XD)_

_Bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D _

_Le lendemain, pendant que Ichigo était à l'université, Rukia reçu un appel._

-oui allo Saphir ? Ça va ?

_- oui et toi ?_

-ouais très bien

_-alors tu veux bien faire les boutiques avec moi aujourd'hui ? Tu me l'as promis ! Même que ça à été repoussé puisque j'avais quelque peu la gueule de bois !_

-bah ouais okay, rdv dans 10min chez Orihime !

_-ouais ! À toute !_

_Rukia se dirigea donc chez Orihime qui habite dans la rue voisine, sur son chemin elle croisa _

_Yoruichi._

-tiens salut jeune vice-capitaine, ça va comme tu veux ? Demanda la métisse aux yeux dorés

-oui et toi ? J'allais chez Orihime pour faire ensuite les boutiques tu veux venir ?

-je vais bien et BIEN SUR POUR LES MAGS! de toute façon c'est Urahara qui paye j'ai sa carte bancaire !

-ah ha ah ! bon allons-y

**Ding dong !**

-allons-y ! cria Saphir en ouvrant brusquement la porte

-heuuuu bonjour capitaine. Rétorqua la petite brune

-et vous êtes ? Demanda la capitaine en regardant Yoruichi

_Tout en marchant vers le centre commercial..._

- je suis yoruichi shiôhin...

-shiôhin ? Une des 4 plus grandes familles de la haute aristocratie ?

-heu oui et vous vous êtes ?

-je m'appelle Saphir, je suis l'actuelle capitaine de la 5ème division, enchantée !

_de même ! Je suis l'ancienne capitaine de la 2ème division, commandante de la police militaire, des services militaires et chef de mon clan. Mais j'ai été déchue de ces titres. Comment va

Soi Fon ?

-ah je vois ! Oui elle va bien ! c'est un honneur d'être en votre compagnie pour faire les boutiques.

-de même

-entrons dans ce grand mag de chaussures ! Demanda Rukia

-ouais ! dirent les deux autres 'jeunes' filles

_Elles regardèrent les chaussures pendant plus d'une heure et repartirent avec 3 paires chacune. Elles rentrèrent dans divers magasins de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires. Elles dépensèrent une fortune ! (pauvre Kisuke à qui yoru a pris sa carte bancaire XDDD)_

_18h_

_Ichigo rentra chez lui et attendait patiemment que Rukia rentre de faire les mags._

-bon j'y vais moi a plus les filles ! Salua Rukia

-a plus ! Dit Saphir

-à la prochaine Rukia ! S'exclama Yoruichi

_Rukia arriva à la clinique et entra par la fenêtre comme à chaque fois. Mais là, elle aperçut Ichigo dans son lit, il avait l'air bizarre. _

-Ichigo ?

-ah Rukia tu es rentrée, c'était bien ?

-ouais, comme tu peux le voir j'ai pas mal de choses ! S'extasia-t-elle en lui montrant ses dizaine de sacs

-ah ! En effet

-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-bah ça va

-non il y a un truc ! Dis-moi !

-j'ai juste mal de tête ...

-c'est ça c'est ça... dit-elle en posant sa main sur le front du jeune homme. hum tu as un peu de

fièvre on dirait... mais nan t'as rien du tout alors maintenant dit moi ! Demanda t elle en s'asseyant à cote de lui

- rien tkt ! Rassura-t-il en mettant sa main sur la joue de Rukia qui sursauta et sourit a ce contact

- heu... Ichigo... balbutia t elle en le regardant dans les yeux, puis elle s'allongea à ses côtés

-je crois bien que... enfin... commença t il en la serrant contre lui

-je t'écoute, dis-moi tout

_bah je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire... Je suis... enfin je t'...

_un puissant reiatsu se fit ressentir._ _ils allèrent sur les lieux et virent deux êtres étranges pourvu d'une très puissante énergie spirituelle_. _Ils sortirent de leur gigai_ _et commencèrent_ à combattre.

-DANSE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI ! PREMIERE DANSE ! TSUKISHIRO

-Hé c'est quoi ces manières ? Tu ne t'es même pas présenté et tu m'attaque comme ça ! Moi c'est

loffa ! Commenta l'ennemi d'un air de tappette

-mais il se la pète lui ! Moi c'est Rukia Kuchiki, vice-capitaine de la 13ème division !

-ok maintenant je vais te tuer ! Aller go !

-c'est toi qui va mourir !

-et moi c'est Kurosaki Ichigo shinigami remplaçant.

-Stego. Répondit impassiblement l'autre ennemi

-finissons-en rapidement !

_Les combats sont très serrés et battent leurs plein._

I-BANKAI ! TENSA ZANGETSU !

-73ème technique de destruction soren sokatsui !

-mouahahahah vous n'arriverez jamais à nous battre misérables shinigami ! S'exclamèrent les deux ennemis

_Rukia se fit transpercer et perdit beaucoup de sang, ils étaient si fort ! _

-GESTUGA TENSHO !

_Loffa fut vaincu. Et Stego s'enfui de la planète terre pour envahir ailleurs._

-excuse-moi j'ai été un fardeau pour toi... encore une fois j'ai été celle qu'on protège...

-tu m'as sauvé en premier souviens toi

_Ichigo pris Rukia dans ses bras et la ramènera à la clinique Kurosaki._

- alors ça va mieux ?

_Elle était allongée dans le lit d'Ichigo_

-ouais tkt au faite tu me disais quoi avant ?

-heu de quoi tu parles ? Fit le rouquin d'un air innocent en frottant l'arrière de sa tête

-tu m'as dit : je t'...

-aime.

-Hein? ... Tu... Tu... elle en avait les yeux écarquillés

- je t'aime Rukia…

-euh... Tu es sérieux la ? Rougit elle

-je suis on ne peut plus sérieux... pas toi ? ... excuse moi je suis stupide...

-pas du tout, tu n'es pas stupide... Enfin je veux dire... moi aussi enfaite...

-vraiment ? ... Mais depuis quand et pourquoi moi ? Et Renji ?

-oui vraiment, j'avais si peur de te le dire... bah... depuis que je t'ai transmis mes pouvoirs de

shinigami, j'ai appris à te connaitre mieux et depuis... Et de tout façon Renji n'as toujours été qu'un ami

-je vois :)

-et toi depuis quand ?

-je ne sais pas exactement... tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'avais déjà quelques sentiments déjà quand je suis venu te sauver a soul society...

-hanw

-voilà c'est dit ! Répondit-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras

-oui .

Elle resserra l'étreinte en souriant puis elle ferma les yeux

_Ils restèrent une bonne heure comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter. 23h15 : _

- bon je vais dormir dans le placard maintenant

- tu peux rester là, tu es blessée repose toi ici

-et toi ?

-si tu veux je vais dans une autre chambre ou je reste avec toi

-je n'ai pas très envie d'être seule... je suis bien avec toi !

_Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser lorsque... _

**Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! **

_Ça venait de frapper à la fenêtre, ils se retournèrent alors et virent Renji, il ouvrit la fenêtre qui était entrouverte et il entra:_

-oups je crois que je dérange ! Remarqua t il gêné

- nan... nan t'inquiète ! Dirent les deux ados synchro

-je venais vous voir car je sais que vous vous êtes battu et je voulais savoir si vous étiez

blessés ou pas.

-moi ça va mais Rukia a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle se repose

-mais nan ça va la :)

-bon bah repose-toi bien Rukia, et Ichigo... prend soin d'elle !

- t'inquiète elle est entre de bonnes mains

-merci Renji ! Rigola Rukia

-de rien bon aller a plus ! Les tourtereaux !

-Mais ! Ils rougirent a ses paroles. Bon a plus Renji !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tchao !

_Et il puis il repartit._

-bon bonne nuit ! glissa gentiment le roux en lui déposant un baiser au coin de sa lèvre

- b-bonne nuit ! Répondit-elle en rougissant comme une tomate

_Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ichigo faisait très attention à ne pas faire mal a Rukia en bougeant, la nuit passa. _

_Le lendemain, samedi matin Ichigo n'ayant pas cours, pouvais rester avec Rukia 3_

-salut, tiens, c'est petit dej' au lit aujourd'hui !

-coucou ! ah merci c'est gentil ! ça va ? bien dormi ?

-oui et toi ? Et toi tu vas mieux ?

-ouais t'inquiète, tu es la donc ça va, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-pique-nique en forêt ?

-ouaiis pourquoi pas !

-super, alors départ dans une heure, je vais tout préparer je reviens !

-kay ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui ça tombe bien

_Rukia et Ichigo se dirigèrent donc vers l'arrêt de bus pour s'arrêter au plus près de la forêt, ils _

_feraient le reste à pied. _

-bon alors il arrive ce bus ?

-soit pas impatient, nous avons tout notre temps ! Dit elle en lui prenant la main et en souriant

-oui ! Dit il en tenant la main de sa Rukia et en rougissant

_Finalement, le bus arriva peu de temps après, ils marchèrent jusque dans le fond de la forêt et s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un grand et magnifique lac._

-uah ! C'est magnifique ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! S'émerveilla la jeune shinigami

- c'est la première fois que je viens ici mais j'avais entendu dire que c'était relativement joli, j'ai donc voulu partager ça avec toi... souffla Ichigo en rougissant

-c'est trop mignon, ah ah merci

-bon alors installons-nous ici et mangeons

_Apres avoir mangé ils s'allongèrent sur la nappe et regardèrent les nuages et s'amusaient à trouver des formes._

-la ! On dirait un lapin comme Chappy !

-ouais ! Et là on dirait un ornithorynque

-c'est quoi ça ! Demanda Rukia, intriguée

- heu un animal

- okay même si ça m'aide pas ! oh un cœur !

-c'est joli les nuages ! Du moins les formes qu'ils font :3 ça détend de les regarder

-oui !

_Elle mit sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme qui sourit et lui pris la main, ils fermèrent les yeux et restèrent ainsi un moment._

_14h : _

-et si nous allions marcher un peu ? Demanda la fille

-ouais !

_Ils se mirent à marcher ensemble main dans la main, après avoir tout remballé. La vue était si belle ! _

-je t'aime Ichigo !

_Elle se mit a rougir et vit ichigo en faire autan ce qui la fit sourir_

-moi aussi ! Si tu savais à quel point !

_Une heure passa... _

-asseyons-nous un instant !

-ok !

_Ils s'arrêtèrent et Rukia posa sa tête contre celle d'Ichigo, celui-ci passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa chère Rukia. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et leurs lèvres s'approchèrent pour finalement se toucher ^-^ (enfin !)_

_Ils étaient assis au bord du lac, en pleine forêt, le reflet de l'eau et de la lumière qui passai à travers le feuillag__e__ brillait __sur le visage des deux jeunes shinigami qui s'échangeai baisers et mots doux. Le temps passa rapidement, il était déjà 17h ils marchèrent doucement vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer. _

_Le soir venu, ils allèrent au restaurant le plus prestigieux de la ville pour partager un diner aux chandelles, évidement Ichigo payai tout. ^-^_

-merci Ichigo ! Cette journée était parfaite !

-c'est toi qui l'as rendu parfaite et t'inquiète il y en aura d'autres comme celles-ci !

- t'est trop adorable ! Je t'aime !

-moi aussi ma belle !

_Un mois passa et Saphir et Toshiro rentrèrent à soul society pour leur rapport sur l'apparition de hollow, Uryu et Orihime décidèrent d'aller voir Ichigo et Rukia._

**Ding dong !** _Ça sonne à la clinique Kurosaki_

-salut vous deux ça va ? S'exclama une rouquine

-salut ! Dit son compagnon a lunette

-coucou ouais et vous ? Les amours alors ?! Répondit Rukia

-yosh'

-oui ça va bien, tranquille ! alors il parait que vous sortez ensemble depuis un mois?

Félicitations ! Continua Orihime

-merci Orihime, toi aussi avec Uryu c'est cool ! Remercia Ichigo

-ouais c'est super ! Dit le brun à lunette

- surtout la nuit ! Chuchota Rukia à l'oreille d'Orihime

-oh ça va toi hein ! Riposta le jeune lycéenne

-non mais ! Retorqua Uryu qui avait tout entendu

-heu ? Fit Ichigo l'air un peu perdu

-et vous, vous en êtes ou ? alors Rukia ? Demanda Orihime d'un air curieux

-c'est du tranquilou on en est pas la !

-bah alors ! Au bout d'un mois !

-c'est vous qui avez précipité les choses !

-Uryu : roh ça va hein, on avait juste un peu bu, et puis nous sommes très heureux nous ! Jusifia le Quincy

I-ooooh ! Et bah ! Je vous croyais pas comme ça vous deux ! Remarqua Ichigo qui visiblement venait de comprendre

-il a compris ?! S'exclamèrent les trois autres

-soit, passons, quoi de beau ? Vous faites quoi ojrd ? Demanda inoue

-cinéma !

-génial ! Fit Uryu

-oulala ! après le cinéma... lacha orihime l'air taquin

-mais ! Hé ! Arrête avec tes pensées obsènes ! Fit Rukia toute rougissante

-ben quoi ! Coincée va !

-roh c'est bon hein ! et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

-nous allons au nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir dans la ville uryu

- comme c'est chou le resto' ! Commenta rukia

- Hé ! Hé !

- aller on y va nous a plus vous deux ! Dit il en prend Rukia contre lui

- à plus tard ! Désolée de vous foutre dehors

-okay a plus ! mais non pas grave ! Et bon cinoche ! Pas d'conneries ! Dirent inoue et ishida

-je me demande on ils en sont, Tatsuki et Renji... bref on ira les voir un autre jour ! Demanda Orihime

-curieuse ! Dit Uryu

_Un peu plus loin au cinéma, 18h25 :_

I-quel film ? Demanda Ichigo

-Rukia : celui-là ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une comédie romantique tragique.

-ok ... bon on achète du pop-corn aussi ?

-ouais !

-bonjour je voudrai deux places pour ce film s'il vous plait. Merci au revoir.

_Dans la salle de cinéma... :_

-bon alors c'est partit pour une heure et demie de film ! Ricana Rukia voyant l'air déserperé de son petit ami

-ouais ! je sens que je vais me faire chier ! Ajouta-t-il plus bas

_Une heure plus tard :_

I-oh t'as vu le connard a trompé sa copine pour l'autre p*te ! Fit ichigo

-ouais ! Quel con ! J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais dans notre entourage !

-c'est clair !

_Ils plongèrent la main en même temps dans le paquet de pop-corn. Ichigo mis du pop-corn dans la _

_bouche de sa Rukia qui rigola. Et poursuivirent leur film_

_A la fin du film, 20h : _

-alors t'as aimé ? Demanda Rukia

-ouais ! bien fait que l'autre soit mort à la fin !

-ouais ! on fait quoi ?

- rentrons

_Un fois arrivé à la clinique Kurosaki :_

-hé ho y a quelqu'un ? ! demanda Ichigo en criant presque

_Un mot était accroché au frigo, Rukia le lut : nous sommes partis en camping nous revenons dans 2 _

_jours signé Yuzu et Karin. _

_Un second mot : je pars en voyage d'affaire une semaine a plus ! Signé votre papa chéri. _

-Bon et bien, nous sommes seuls ! Sourit Ichigo

-oui !

_Seuls? Ouuuuh et bah ça promet!_

-tu veux faire quoi ?

-monter dans la chambre et me reposer j'suis crevée x)

-ok je viens aussi !

-montons alors dit elle en lui prenant la main

-oui dit il en la suivant dans l'escalier et entre dans la chambre

-aishiteru !

-watashi mo ! répondit il en portant Rukia comme une princesse et la pose sur le lit

-viens avec moi! Rigola t elle en le tirant puis se mit à l'embrasser

_Ichigo mit ses main sur la nuque de sa Rukia pour approfondir le baiser. Et en met une sur la _

_hanche de la belle brune_

- je t'aime tellement ! Continua Rukia

_elle Passe une main sous le tee-shirt d'Ichigo et lui caresse son torse musclé, Ichigo allongea Rukia et se mit sur elle en continuant de l'embrasser_

_/ _

**A SUIVRE 8D **

**j'suis sadique de couper la ? **

**Bref ! Merci beaucoup de lire ! Et merci pour vos review qui me font chaud au cœur **

**réponse aux anonymes :**

**sam : voilà la suite :D ouais, les allusions hein... MDRR :3 j'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre ! Bisous **

**wababa : oui je mélange le familier avec du plus soutenu ! Ça m'amuse de faire ça, et je vois que tu aime ^^ j'suis contente d'avoir une admiratrice ! :3 jt'e remercie aussi au passage pour tes review dans mes autres fic ! Arigato gozeimasu !:D **

**alors voilà ! A vous de me dire si vous voulez un lemon dans le chapitre suivant ! (publié dans la semaine normalement) **

**gros bisous a vous et très vite :D **

**ps : une review ?:3**


End file.
